


Celebrations of Love

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: With You, Every Day is a Holiday [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kate Lives, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: There are many ways of celebrating love. First, a wedding, and then an anniversary party. Different occasions with different reminders of love- especially for a couple on the brink of eternity.





	Celebrations of Love

“Wow,” Gibbs muttered, looking around the lavish hotel. “Say what ya want about Teddy, but when he does things, he never does it halfway.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kate said with a smile, walking behind him.

He turned, and frowned. “Why are ya carryin’ my bag?”

“You were too busy admiring the scenery,” she replied dryly. “Someone had to do it.”

He walked over, and leaned down, kissing her gently. He pulled away and grinned. “Speakin’ of scenery…”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Last I checked, Agent Todd, it’ll get me everywhere.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Aw thanks, Katie, ya say the sweetest things.”

“It wasn’t a compliment,” she said under her breath, as he took his bag from her, grinning to herself as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “What do you say we go find Teddy?”

“I have a better idea.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“To hell with Teddy, I’m takin’ ya up to our room, and-,” he said, leaning down.

“Leroy!”

They both turned to see Teddy hurrying towards them, a huge grin on his face. Kate turned red, as Gibbs pulled away from her, cursing under his breath.

“That’s no language to use around a lady, Gibbs,” she said under her breath.

“Don’t worry, Teddy can’t hear me,” Gibbs said and she grinned, even if there was a half-hearted jab with her elbow involved.

Teddy got to them, and pulled Gibbs into a hug. “Leroy, it has been too long. And the lovely Agent Todd is with you. Young lady, you gave us quite the scare. Leroy and I both went grey from worry.”

“Oh? I thought the grey was there _before_ I got shot. My mistake,” Kate said, before kissing Teddy on the cheek. “It’s so good to see you, Teddy.”

“And it has _not_ been too long, Ted. It’s been…” he tried counting backwards in his head, and sighed.

“Six months. A lot can happen in six months, Leroy.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs agreed. “Ya got yourself a woman!”

“And a fine woman she is.”

“Where is she?” Kate asked, used to the way Gibbs acted around Teddy.

“Her mother is fussing over her,” Teddy said with a grin.

“As mothers are wont to do,” Kate agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Teddy gasped, and grabbed her hand, looking between Kate and Gibbs, before his gaze finally settled on her hand.

Or more specifically the engagement ring she was wearing. The simple yet elegant engagement ring that she still hadn’t gotten used to.

“Jesus,” he muttered, before grinning at them. “You- the two of you-,”

“Great, Gibbs, I think we broke him.”

“Well, Christ, it’s about time!” Teddy said when he finally found the words he wanted, his grin even bigger than either Kate or Gibbs had thought possible. “Now you really will be the Missus!”

Kate giggled as he pulled her into another hug. “Yeah, I’m still not used to it either.”

“Uh oh. Too late for second thoughts now, Katie,” Gibbs warned, an arm snaking around her waist again, pulling her against him.

“Have you made any plans yet?” Teddy asked.

“Uh…” Gibbs snuck a look at Kate, who shrugged.

“Well, better get started. Better late than never, right? And I’m sure the two of you want all the time in the world together… considering your jobs.” Teddy seemed to realize he was hitting a little too close to home, and shook his head. “Listen to me, getting married again has made me sentimental.”

“You ready to be married again, Teddy?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh Leroy, you of all people should know that it has nothing to do with _ready._ The woman I love agreed to spend the rest of her life with me. I still can’t believe she said yes.”

“Oh don’t I know the feelin’,” Gibbs said, smiling over at Kate.

Kate felt it was a good time to interrupt. “Shouldn’t you be off panicking or something? You’re getting married in two hours.”

“Christ, so close!” Teddy grinned, before looking between them. “Congratulations you two, I’ll see you at the wedding!”

“Two hours?” Gibbs mumbled as Teddy ran off. “I can work with that.”

“If it takes you two whole hours Gibbs, then you’re losing your touch,” she said slyly.

“Caitlin Todd, are ya insultin’ my manhood?”

“Unless you can prove me wrong…” she teased.

He leaned down and kissed her, a fierce kiss that left her weak at the knees. “Challenge accepted, Cap’n.”

**XNCISX**

He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, his hand intertwined with his, and he leaned in and murmured, “You look stunnin’, Katie.”

She turned to him, her eyes lit up. “Not too bad yourself, LJ.”

“I used to hate weddings,” he said, more to himself than anything.

“And now?” she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head, as he squeezed her hand. “Reminds me of everythin’ I got to look forward to.”

“You always know the right thing to say.”

“One of my few talents.” Gibbs looked over to the front, where he met Teddy’s eye, and when Teddy gave a nervous smile, Gibbs offered a salute.

The music started, and they all stood up. Gibbs was trying so very hard not to imagine the day when he’d be the one standing at the front, and Kate the one coming down the aisle, radiant and beautiful and completely _his._

A look at Kate confirmed that she was thinking the same thing.

The bride, Brielle, made her way down the aisle, beaming at her future husband. The two of them only had eyes for each other. She was beautiful, and – Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the thought – practically… glowing.

_Oh boy, Ted._

Kate squeezed his hand, and he turned, only to see that the sound of music, and the sight of two people in love had brought his fiancée to tears.

The justice of the peace that they’d brought in to officiate, started talking. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to lovingly unite our good friends Theodore and Brielle, in the joyful bonds of holy matrimony…”

This led into a long rambling speech about love and honor, and if Gibbs was honest, his attention was focused on Kate. Her shining eyes betrayed just how much she loved weddings, and he knew more than ever that he’d made the right decision.

He only hoped that the decision _was_ the right one.

He was daydreaming about his own wedding – and it wasn’t hard to picture, he’d had enough of his own – before wondering exactly what his ex wives would think if they saw him now.

Happily engaged.

Was he happy?

As he wrapped an arm around Kate’s shoulder, and she leaned her head against him again, he knew the answer.

This was the happiest he’d been since he’d had Shannon. And that was all he needed to know.

He snapped back to attention, hearing the beginning of something he couldn’t bear to miss.

“Now Theodore, repeat after me, if you please.”

Teddy grinned at his bride, and Gibbs noticed at that moment that she was a good deal younger than he was. He grinned to himself, noting not for the first time that he and Teddy were more alike than he wanted to think. “I can do that, I think.”

“Perfect. I don’t think it should be too difficult,” he said with a slight smile. “ _I, Theodore Bernard…”_

Gibbs knew Teddy well enough to hear the tremor in his voice as he spoke. “I, Theodore Bernard…”

_“Take you, Brielle Hampton…”_

“Take you, Brielle Hampton…”

“ _To be my lawfully wedded wife…”_

“To be my lawfully wedded wife.”

Gibbs looked over at Kate, and saw much to his surprise, that tears were tracking their way down her face. “You okay, Katie?” he asked, leaning in.

She flinched, before realizing that he was talking to her, and giggled to herself, wiping her face. “I’m sorry, Gibbs, weddings… make me happy.”

“They should make ya happy.”

“The happiest I’ll be is at ours,” she whispered back.

_“Take you, Theodore Bernard…”_

“Take you, Theodore Bernard…”

“ _To be my lawfully wedded husband…”_

“Not too late to back out,” Gibbs said softly.

She snorted. “No chance of that, Gibbs. You’re stuck with me now.”

_“In sickness and in health…”_

“In sickness and in health…” Gibbs looked towards the bride again and saw that she was definitely glowing. Well, Teddy was in for a surprise, if nothing else.

_“In good times and in bad…”_

“In good times and in bad…” At the weddings and the funerals, Gibbs thought, looking at Kate. They’d had their share of rough patches, but those times had only made them stronger.

He’d picked a fellow survivor, and here they were.

Alive.

It was all he could ever hope for; all he dared ask for.

“For as long as we both shall live.”

Kate squeezed his hand tightly at those words, and they took on new meaning. He’d repeated those vows, once with sincerity, and three times with the robotic emptiness of going through the motions.

He knew the fifth time would be real.

The justice grinned at Brielle and Teddy, who were tightly holding hands. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” he said to Teddy, as if he was doing him a favor.

Teddy pulled Brielle into a kiss, as everyone got to their feet, drowning out the music with the applause. Gibbs was watching as the applause continued, and they broke their kiss, as Brielle whispered something to Teddy.

Gibbs bit back a laugh as Teddy’s eyes went comically wide. And then he pulled her into another kiss, sparking wolf whistles and louder applause from the audience.

Kate was nudging him. “What do you think she said?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out,” Gibbs said, as Teddy and Brielle left, and the crowd started filing out. “C’mon. We’ll be herded like sheep if we don’t get outta here.”

“Baa,” Kate said.

He turned to her, rolling his eyes. “Ya spend too much time with Tony.”

“He actually seemed happy to have me back.”

“He missed ya, Kate. We all did.”

“You can’t have missed me!” she protested. “I _live_ with you.”

“Not officially, ya don’t,” he retorted. “And besides, you’re vital to the team.”

“I am not.”

“Profiler. Art skills. Crack shot.” He ticked the points off on his fingers. “Anything I miss? Oh yeah! You’re absolutely fantastic in bed.”

She punched him in the shoulder. “What does that have to do with my skills as an agent?”

“I said it makes ya _vital_ to the team. I’m on that team, Katie. And you’re fantastic in bed. I should know.”

“Well cherish that memory, LJ. You won’t get another like it anytime soon,” she retorted, as they made their way out of the row of chairs.

“Aw Katie, I’m just teasin’.”

She turned and smiled up at him. “I know.” She narrowed her eyes. “You seem in a good mood today.”

“I’m here. With you. At a wedding.” The words were spilling from his lips; he was powerless to stop them. “Sadly not ours.”

“Sadly,” she agreed.

“Is it too late to elope?”

“My mother would actually murder us… unless we changed our names,” Kate said with a grin.

“Little minx,” he said, giving her a smile that promised she would be thoroughly devoured. “You’ve actually _considered_ it.”

“I’d be a fool not to.” She grinned at him.

“You don’t want a big wedding?”

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It’s your wedding too, Katie, I-,”

“Uncle Leroy!” The two of them turned to see a young woman – she had to be twenty at most – racing towards them. She was dressed formally, her long brown hair flying out behind her.

“Uncle Leroy?” Kate muttered beside him, snickering. He shot her a glare, before grinning at the girl when she arrived, somewhat out of breath, but talking quickly despite her breathlessness.

“Uncle Leroy, it’s so good to see you! Dad told me you were coming, but I didn’t see you earlier, and I didn’t know where you were-,”

“It’s good to see you too, Jamie. It’s been too long.” He pulled her into a hug. Kate was watching, amused. “How are you?”

“Happy.” She turned to look at Kate, and smiled.

“Jamie, this is Kate, my fiancée.” Kate beamed at the title. She still couldn’t believe it most days, that she was indeed going to marry him. It all felt unreal to her. “And Kate, this is Jamie, Teddy’s daughter.”

“You’re the Harvard student, right?” Kate asked with a smile.

Jamie blushed. “Oh, dad always brings that up.”

“Quite the accomplishment,” Kate said, grinning. “ _I_ never went to Harvard.”

“You picked a good one, Uncle Leroy,” Jamie said with a smile. “She’s really pretty too.”

“Don’t you have a date you can flirt with instead of mine?” he teased.

Jamie’s blush deepened at that, and Kate had to hide a smile. And then she brightened. “Oh, that reminds me! Dad sent me to get you.”

“Well, what are ya waitin’ for, kid?” he asked, ruffling a hand through her hair. She swatted his hand away.

“Uncle Leroy! Stop messing up my hair!” She was grinning despite the admonishment.

“Nah, you’re right,” he said, removing his hand, so that he could wrap an arm around Kate’s waist. “That’s your date’s job.”

“Don’t be gross. C’mon.” She took off, and the two of them followed, albeit at a slower pace. Kate was looking at him with a smile.

“What’s so funny?”

“I like her, Gibbs.”

“Good. Because now you’re Aunt Kate.” He chuckled. “I guess she got over her crush on me.”

“She had a crush on you?” Kate asked. “Not that I doubt it.”

“In my defense, I was better-looking when we last saw each other,” he said, smirking.

“I think you’re pretty damn good looking now.”

“Well that’s good, because she clearly likes _you_ more.”

“Oh.” It was Kate’s turn to blush. “Does she actually have a date?”

“She does. Teddy told me. I never got a name, but from what I hear, her date is pretty cute. But she’s not my type. The date, I mean.”

Kate grinned. “ _She_?”

“Thought you’d appreciate that. Jamie’s good. She actually kinda reminds me of you.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Teddy and Brielle had waved away most of the well-wishers and were clearly waiting for Kate and Gibbs, along with Jamie, who was looking around eagerly. Not for them though.

“Leroy!” Teddy called, waving them over.

Jamie looked over at her father. “Dad…?”

“Yes, Jamie, you can go now.”

She hurried off, waving at everyone. Teddy chuckled. “Off to find her date, I’ll imagine. No doubt I’ll find the two of them making out in a broom closet later…”

Gibbs and Kate shared a guilty look, and then Gibbs shook Teddy’s hand. “Congratulations, Teddy.”

“Thank you.”

Kate kissed Teddy on the cheek, as Gibbs moved on to Teddy’s new bride. She smiled at him. “So you’re the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs that I’ve heard so much about.”

“All bad things, I hope?” he asked.

“Nothing but,” she said, as he shook her hand.

“Congratulations although I’ll tell ya right now... you’re too good for him.”

She smiled. “That’s what they tell me.”

“They’re right,” Teddy agreed. He looked at Brielle, having a silent conversation before the two of them turned to Gibbs.

“Congratulations to both of you,” Kate said, shaking hands with Brielle. “You’re the one who made those macarons, aren’t you?”

“Well, Teddy told me what the two of you meant to him, and I felt I should contribute… It’s great to finally meet a hero.”

“Oh,” Kate blushed, “I’m not a hero. Just someone who did something crazy for the one they loved.”

Brielle looked between Kate and Gibbs. “And look how that turned out.”

“Yeah I know, she’s actually gonna marry me. Can you believe it?” Gibbs asked, grinning down at Kate. She smiled back.

“Actually, we have something we want to tell you guys,” Teddy said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, sheepishly.

“All right,” Gibbs said, looking between the two of them. He hoped he was right. “What?”

“Well, as I found out ten minutes ago, it appears that…” He blushed crimson at that.

“Oh spit it out, Teddy.”

“I’m pregnant,” Brielle said, grinning at Teddy.

“Wow,” Kate said.

Gibbs merely grinned. “Well, I was right. Teddy, ya really never do anything halfway. Hell of a shotgun wedding.”

“I only found out a few days ago, Leroy,” Brielle said, rolling her eyes. “This wedding has been planned for _months_ now.”

“Can you believe it?” Teddy asked, delighted.

“Yeah, Teddy,” Gibbs said, his voice full of emotions. “Look at us. A couple of bastards who got a second chance.”

Teddy chuckled. “We are lucky, aren’t we?”

Gibbs looked at his fiancée, who was grinning and flushed with contentment, and Teddy’s wife, who was without a doubt glowing, smiling at her new husband, and he had to agree. “The luckiest damn bastards in the world.”

**XNCISX**

“Oh come on!” Kate was protesting. “This is _such_ a cliché wedding song!” She did have a right to complain – why did every wedding DJ insist on playing _Come on Eileen_ anyway? – but it wouldn’t change the song.

“Katie, I will force-feed ya this cake to shut you up!”

“I wouldn’t mind. I want more cake,” she sighed, staring at the crumbs on her plate, all that was left of her own piece. “I love lemon cake.”

“I’ll add that to my _facts about Katie_ list,” he teased. “It’s a big file by now.”

“It better be, we _are_ engaged.”

That stopped him short, as the realization hit him once again. They _were_ engaged. No turning back, no changing minds, she was going to be _his._ Forever. “Here,” he said, instead, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“The rest of your cake?” she asked.

“Yeah, Katie, looks like ya wanted it.”

She snorted. “Again, you’re trying to fatten me up.”

“Yeah, so I can take ya home and eat you up,” he said, winking at her.

She blushed. “ _Jethro_!”

He blinked at her, innocently. “What?”

“We’re in public!”

“Well, whaddaya say we find a broom closet of our own?” he asked, grinning.

She kicked him under the table. “Keep dreaming, cowboy.”

“A man’s gotta have dreams, Katie.”

She grinned, as the song changed, and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, you’re dancing with me!”

“I am not. I don’t dance, Kate!”

“You were certainly all about dancing at Christmas,” she teased. “Or do you need to be jealous of somebody? I can go dance with Jamie instead.”

He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close. “Don’t you dare.”

“So it is jealousy that works!” she said, a triumphant grin on her face.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And you like me when I’m incorrigible.”

“Aw Katie, I like you all the time.”

“I hope so,” she said, as they swayed in place to the song, and smiled up at him, the tears glittering in her eyes again. “Because you’re going to have to put up with me for the rest of your life.”

It was an innocent comment but it brought tears to his eyes. He was a different man than he’d been with Shannon, and yet… Kate brought him closer to his old self, to the man he’d been. She made him feel slightly less broken. Nearly choking on the lump in his throat, he managed to find the words. “Thank you… for sayin’ yes.”

She looked up, and gave him a bittersweet smile. “Did you think there was a chance I wouldn’t?”

“Yes… I did.”

“Don’t worry Jethro… I will _always_ say yes. In any world, I’d say yes.”

“Katie…” he breathed. “I cannot wait to dance with ya at our weddin’.”

She smiled up at him. “And I cannot _wait_ to marry you.”

And they swayed together to the song, and he didn’t know what song it was, or who sang it, but he knew one thing:

He was marrying Caitlin Todd, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I brought Teddy back, because I remembered how much people liked the old boy. Stay tuned, he may get an appearance in Fair Winds too if you're lucky...  
> And the song that Kate and Gibbs dance to at the wedding reception is Follow You, Follow Me by Genesis (this is the second Tim I've inserted a Phil Collins song into a Kibbs fic, are we sensing a theme?)


End file.
